Vehicle seats of motor vehicles have, for example, a seat surface and a backrest, both of which, by means of upholstery elements and spring systems, have a predetermined seat contour. The vehicle seats can be provided with one or more pneumatic elements which, via a control system and by means of a pressure generator, enable adaptation of the seat contour to a respective driver to be optimized. In addition, a massage function is possible by means of the pneumatic elements.